WWXXX
by RybacksToy
Summary: A little twist on wrestling.
1. Chapter 1

I watched him wrestle. He was my friend but I wanted more. I didn't know how he would take me being gay. I didn't know how he would feel if I told him how much I loved him. All I could do was try. I didn't know how John would feel. John and i were not together. it was just sex, but i already knew how jealous he could be. I didn't want to hurt anyone but i knew who and what I wanted. After Randy finished his match I ran backstage and stood by his locker room door, looking around nervously for John. Praying and hoping he wouldn't spot me. Then suddenly there he was. Tall, trimmed hair, and muscles all over. There he was walking down the hall towards me. Even his walk was sexy. He looked good with the sweat covering his chiseled body. It was almost too much for me to handle. He spoke. "Hey Cody", said Randy. "Oh, hi Randy", I replied nervously. "Come in my locker room Cody", he said invitingly. I followed him in with my heart in the air. I was so nervous. What would he do? What would he say? All I could do was be honest, but I had to play it cool. "So Randy I caught your match. I have to say your victory over Barrett was quite impressive".

"Well thanks Cody, I appreciate it", replied Randy.

"When he got RKO'd I thought it was kinda funny the way he bounced off the mat", I said comically. He let out a chuckle too. "Yeah it was pretty funny, wasn't it?", Randy said with a laugh. After we laughed together a silence fell in the room. It wasn't awkward it was a thick tension. Randy came closer and put his hand on the back if my neck and began to kiss and hold me. I didn't know what to say or do. I was stuck in ecstasy. We had our tongues dancing in sync. We cocked and tilted out heads so every kiss was perfect as we let out soft, sexual moans. Suddenly I pulled away. Randy looked at me in disbelief. I had to ask. "Randy do you like me?", I questioned. He came behind me and hugged me around the waste and began to whisper in my ear. I could feel his hard dick up against my ass. "Cody I know that you want me. Lets not fight it. I want you too. I need you. I...I think I might love you. Don't fight me. Just submit and let me take you. Love you. I turned around and looked him in the eyes and began to suck on his bottom lip as he grabbed my ass and neck and kept kidding me rough, deep, and passionately. He let me go and walked over to the door. "Let me make love to you Cody", Randy said locking the locker room door.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy locked the door and grabbed me and sucked on my tongue. He moaned passionately then kissed my neck as I grabbed his dick and played with it. "Cody I've been craving you. Wanting you so bad. Now you're mine, all mine." He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he kept kissing me. He slammed me up against the locker and rubbed his dick against my ass again. Then he sat me down and pulled off his black shorts revealing his hard precumming dick. My mouth watered staring at his naked sweaty body. He said he thinks he loves me. That was enough honestly and it was exactly what I needed to hear. He carried me to the shower. He turned on the water and I got in. As soon as I stepped in he locked the bathroom door and got in too. He licked my chest and turned me over so that I faced the shower wall. He peeled my shorts off and spread my cheeks then plunged his tongue in my hole. I could only moan. I had never been eaten by another man so good. Randy was perfect. He kept eating as the shower water poured down my back onto his face. "Oh Randy!", I moaned loudly. Suddenly he got up and began to kiss me again. His wet body on mine. It felt so good. I got down on my knees eye to eye with that massive dick Randy had. I jerked him and as he moaned I sucked him. Licking and sucking all over his tip drove him wild. He moaned loudly and put his hands in my hair and rubbed my hair as I began to deepthroat him. He was a lot to take in. All those inches throbbing against my tongue. Listening to those provocative sexy ass moans. That drove me wild as hell. Randy laid back and signaled me to stand up. "Ride me Cody. I wanna feel your tight little hole on my dick.", said Randy. His voice and freakiness turned me on even more. I stood up and began to sit on him. I cringed and bit my lip as his tip opened me up and slid inside me. Then I moaned hard and loud as Randy grabbed my ass and dove his dick deeper by pushing my ass on it. I started to arch my back and throw it back on his dick. It felt so good feeling his big dick deep in me. Oh fuck Cody. I love the way your right little pink hole feels wrapping around my dick", said Randy. He flipped me over and took my shoulders and began to pound me as he played with my nipples. A loud clapping noise from how hard and deep he was fucking me. He came over my shoulder and kissed me as continued to fuck me rough and good. I felt him speed up. "Cody im about to cum inside of you. This ass is all mine Cody. I love you", said Randy as he began to cum inside of me. Sticky globs of him coated my insides. It felt good. He began to kiss me and finger me as the nut tried to drip out of me. "Cody I love you. I wanna give you the world. You're all mine now." As he completed his sentence he held me close in the shower and we began to kiss. This was it. It was all I wanted. "I love you too Randy.", I replied. It was bittersweet. I loved Randy, but how would John feel?


End file.
